1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a corrosion protected supporting or stressing, respectively, cable having a protective jacket. The invention relates further to an apparatus for practicing such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A protection against corrosion of supporting or stressing cables, such as used, for instance, as anchoring cables is an extremely important matter. To this end such cables are not only provided with a protective jacket but also the interstices between such protective jacket and the cable proper as well as the interstices between the individual wires are provided with a corrosion protecting mass, such as a grease. The problem here encountered is how an effective filling of the annular space prevailing between the jacket and the cable can be arrived at during the application of this protective jacket. According to a generally known method disclosed in the German patent specification DE-PS No. 3 038 898 the protective jacket is filled completely with a corrosion protecting mass at least along a part of its entire length. This necessitates a pressure feeding tube having a length corresponding substantially to the length of such protective jacket, to which tube the corrosion protecting mass is fed into the inner space of the jacket. Furthermore, mentioned method necessitates feeding the cable into the protective jacket by means of a separate infeeding apparatus and the supply of the corrosion protecting mass is relatively difficult to control. This known method is intrinsic and difficult, specifically in case of long cables.